Cheesy ninja
The Duwang Tournament is the 3rd arc in Yu Yu Hakusho : Diamond Is Unbreakable. This Arc begins on Chapter 69 and ends on Chapter 666911. In the anime it begins on the exact same way. Story The Duwang Tournament was a demon tournament created by Raizen when he was studying the rero rero of kakyion during Stardust Crusaders. Yusuke enters the duwang tournament after being harrassed by toguro to kill all the sjw's and himself. It was reveled later that toguro was lying because many lifestyles were their. The prize for the duwang tournament was the master emerald which was stolen from k'nuckles. Much later it was reveled Toguro wanted yusuke to join to kill him because he was to lazy to kill himself. Rules In the Duwang tournament you entered by having a team of 3-7 members. Each match a different member of the team would fight. The winner of said team would proceed though the tournament. Teams Team Urameshi: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai (a.k.a old fuck) Team Jojo: Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, Rohan (gucci version), Jotaro (dolphin fetish) Team Kachow: Lighting mckill myself, Kars, Acdc, Whamuu, Mike Kachowski, Mater Team Sbr: Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppeli, Johhny Test Joestar, Gyro Hedgie Zeppeli, Dukey, Blue Tusk, Ball breaker, = Ball Breaker, Tex Avery the Cowboy Team Polotics" Ben Shapiro, Gavin Mckkkins, Paul Jospeh watson, Alfe Team Batman: Avgn batman, Batman, Griffith batman, Bat Eddy, Adam West Batman, Del Boy Batman Team Hi Res Gorillas: Donkey Kong, Krazy Kong, Hi res Gorilla, Over watch gorilla, Gorrilaz band members, Banana Gong Team Wrestler: John cena, John cena penguin, EL super breasto, Spirit Warriors, Kinniku man, Kinniger man Team Sensui: Shinobu Sensui, Ben the looney sensui, Ben the looney's webcam, Kira yoshikage, Kosaku kawajiri Team Nuetron: Hugh nuetron, Jimmy nuetron, Sheen, Planet Sheen, Carl, Crossant Team Cdi: Hotel Mario, Gay Luigi, Cdi Link, cdi Zelda, the king, Morshu Team Avgn: avgn, avgn voice clips, avgn lion, avgn alternite universe Team Lazy: Robbie Rotten, Sportacus, Lazy Diamond, Robbie higashikata Team Berserk: Guts, Griffith, Casca, Goku, Mike Pollok, Naruto Team Rider: Kamen rider 1971 opening, Power rangers, Kamen rider ooo Team Fix: Dr.Rabbit, Dr.Mario, Mr.Rental, Jimmy Savile Team Forbidden: Goofy, Cory, Polish Women, Spam Team Flintstone: Fred Flintstone, Wilford Brimley Flintstone, Sting Brimley Flintstone, Obey the walrus, Fluttershy (Defies them halfway through) Team Detail: Puck, Webcomic Saitama, 12 Oz Mouse Team Toguro: Toguro, Twilight, That guy who battled Buddha, Sinai, Void Team Peppermint: Ernie, Maynard, Morso, Wiggles Puppets Team Urameshi and knuckles: Boom Knuckles, Papi, Buddha, Thorax, Kimera, Potenz Team Puppet: Wiggles Puppets, Lazy Town Puppets, Ratafak Plachta Team Urameshi vs Team Toguro Kuwabara vs Sinai Kuwabara was easily able to kick Sinais shit in and trap him in the red stone of aja then proceeding to destroy it with his spirit vomit. Hiei vs Toguro Hieis fight with Toguro was a standout since Hiei was angered by Postman Pat beating him up for being short in the previous round. Hiei opens up with his KFC Dragon which would mortally wound Toguro though Toguro counters with the fist of the armpit sweat where he shoots puss from his manly nipples. Genkai vs TGWFB Kurama vs Twilight Yusuke vs Void Yusuke starts by being beat down by King Crimson with hardly any defense until Tusk appears in his memories leading him to become the mazoku and fight evenly with Void until Void walks the dinosaur and becomes a scary monster. Yusuke has no chance at defending against scary Crimson as he has his legs broken like Johnny Polnareff. Ending The end of the dark tournament is every body going back home and watchin akira toriyama sketching goku.